


That Rainy Night

by mysnowbelle



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysnowbelle/pseuds/mysnowbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It has been one year, huh? Since the night it all began."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Rainy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Chase gets back his old shift car but before the 001 plot sets in.

It was raining just like that night one year ago. Kiriko was walking home alone again just like every night after work. But this time was different. She absentmindedly walked to that same street where she was first attacked the night of the Global Freeze. Standing alone in the rain was Chase.

"Chase? What are you doing here?" Kiriko asked. "You should'nt be in the rain like that."

"I remember now. I remember meeting you that day." Chase replied.

"Excuse me?"

"That day, I saved you from 010." He continued. "That was the first time I met you."

"Yes. It has been one year already since that day."

"I need to ask you something. I talked to Tomari earlier and he told me about you."

"Tomari-san? What did he say?"

"After you found out that I was Proto-Drive, you tried so hard to convince everyone that even some Roidmude are willing to help humans. Why go so far for that?" Asked Chase.

"I-"

"Even your little brother was mad that you believe that." Chase interrupted. "You even saved me and protected me when I was vulnerable. Why do you wish to help me even though I tried to kill you and Tomari before?" 

"I-don't ....... I don't know why. It's just that I belived that you are a good person and I was right."

"But that still doesn't answer why you care so much." He started walking away from her, off to disappear and only reappear when needed.

"Wait!" Kiriko yelled. "The truth is..... I Want To Be With You!"

Chased abruptly stopped surprised at what she said.

"That day, you allowed my life to truly begin. After the incident, I dedicated my life to supporting the new Kamen Rider, helping whoever it was to be as great and heroic as you were. I gained many friends along the way and I regained my smile. Because of you, I can live the way I do." said Kiriko.

"I don't feel anything. I am just a Roidmude."

"I don't care. You saved my life and I am eternally grateful of that. That's why you are so important to me. Why I care so much."

Chase started walking once again. "Maybe one day, I can understand how humans have emotions that make them risk anything like this." He got on his motorcycle and sped off into the night.

"Yeah. Maybe one day......." She said with a smile and continued to walk home.


End file.
